Why Me?
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: yep there is a plot just read it in there its going to be OOC so not hate read review follow or whatever it is your going to do xoxo
1. Plot

**Plot:**

Crissy and her twin sister Jessica just move to mission city after their parents died in a car crash, they are friends of Sam Witwicky from a young age, and thanks to Optimus Prime he is letting the girls stay at the base under supervision of Ratchet whom is now their guardian. You see the girls maybe twins but they don't look the same Crissy dyed her hair and cut hers so everyone doesn't get the two mixed up and Crissy goes to the gym and works out so now she has a 6 pack and Jessica doesn't, they have different favorite colours, different eye colours and everything, they are so different yet so much alike, Crissy has gone through and still is going through a depressing stage she has been cutting herself, but since she got to the base that all has stopped she has been a lot happier, and they end up having feelings for the bots that never thought could happen but when a Decepticon attack happens and leaves them both nearly dead, Ratchet has to choose to put bits of shards of the Allspark into them so they can survive, Crissy choses a Blue Lamborghini with black flames on the sides and two white stripes going from the front two the back. Jessica choses a Yellow Dodge Challenger. You Crissy isn't afraid of what she has got so yes she may wear revealing clothing but she has also had sex. But she isn't a slut the guy was her boyfriend of 2 years then dumped her for her best friend, but Jessica here is still a virgin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Before they are in mission city:_

The girls were sitting at home waiting for their parents to come home when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello what can I…" Crissy said opening the door, she stopped mid-track when she realized it was the police

"Are you Crissy Jane Blackwater?" the policeman asked

"Yes" she whispered

"What's going on?" called out Jessica walking towards the door

"You must be Jessica Rose Blackwater, yes?" the police officer said looking over to Jess

"Yeah that's me, what's happened?" Jessica asked again

"Girls I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have died in a server car crash" the female police officer said

"Are you serious?!" Jessica yelled

"What no your lying" Crissy cried

"We don't lie ma'am I'm sorry for your loss, youse must pack and leave to live in mission city with Sam Witwicky and his family." The man police officer said

"There will be a movie truck here to pick youse up and take you to where you need to be in the morning" the female officer said before turning and leaving the girls shocked and in tears.

The girls shut the door and cried into each-other's arms for 10 minutes before they got up and started packing. It was 1:00am when the girls finished packing their stuff and they both headed to bed. They got woken up at 7:00 by their alarms they had their showers and went down stairs had breakfast and waited for the movers to be their around 10:00, 10:00 soon came around and they heard a knock at the door, Jessica went and answered it this time and it was the movers they started loading all the stuff onto the truck and off they went. They were on their way to mission city.

_They are now in mission city:_

"Umm where are we?" Jessica asked

"It looks like desert to me" she said again

"I'm not sure ma'am but these are the directions I got given" said the truck driver

It wasn't long after that until we saw a building and standing outside was the one and only Sam Witwicky, and lots of other people. The truck driver pulled up and got shown where the two girls would be staying they have different rooms but are right beside each other. They got their stuff all sorted and were they want it and everything and then he left.

"Hay Sam" squealed Jess running up and giving him a big hug

"Hay Jess" he laughed and hugged her back

"You've grown" he laughed and poked her in the stomach

"Yes I have and so have you look at you" She smiled. I should let you know, she has a crush on Sam but he has told her he doesn't want to date her cause she is like a sister and she understands that.

"And Crissy how you been?" Sam asked I looked at him

"Are you kidding me, are you serious right now" I almost yelled

"Look Crissy I know it's a hard time for you and all but now need to yell" Sam said with a frown

"Humph" she glared at him and then walked off

"This is going to be fun" Sam said sarcastically

"Don't worry she hopefully will get over it, you know how she had a boyfriend they day before mum and dad died they got into a fight and he said that he hopes that either she or her parents dropped dead. So she is pretty angry, hurt, upset.. etc and she has also started cutting herself again" Jess said with tears in her eyes\

"Aww its ok Jess she will get through this we all everyone here will help youse get through this ok" he smiled hugging her

"Let's go find Crissy and I can introduce you to everyone" he smiled

"Ok" Jessica smiled back

"Hay Crissy" Sam said as he found her in her room

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Umm I'm here to collected you so I can introduce you to everyone" he said calmly

"Whatever" she growled got up and pushed past him and waited outside so he could lead the way. Sam walked them through the hallways and got to what was called 'the meeting room' and walked in the girls followed close behind him

"Here they are" Sam smiled

"Yay us" Crissy said sarcastically with a role of her eyes

"Crissy" Jessica hissed elbowing her sister in the ribs

"Ow" Crissy growled

"Hello Jessica and Crissy I am Optimus Prime" he smiled as he walked over towards us and put his hand on the ground

"Well go on" Sam said slightly pushing the girls onto the hand and he the popped on. Optimus put them on the table so everyone else can see them

"That is Will Lennox, that is one of his team mates and best friends Epps, Beside Epps Is BumbleBee, beside Bee is Ratchet, then there is Prowl, Jazz, IronHide, then there is Sunny, Sides, Skids and Mudflap" Optimus smiled as he pointed and said each bot

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Jessica and this is my twin sister Crissy" Jess stepped forward with a smile

"Hello" they all said at once and smiled.

"Crissy say hello" whispered Jessica

"Hi" was all Crissy said

"Hay" they all said again all at once

"You said you where twins youse look nothing alike" Sides spoke up

"Sides" IronHide shouted

"No its all right" Jessica smiled

"You right I said we were twins but you see Crissy dyed and cut her hair so we looked different because everyone kept getting us mixed up even though we have different coloured eyes."

"Oh ok" Sides said happily

"Its ok" Jessica laughed

"Why does Crissy have scares all on her arms/ wrist and upper legs?" questioned Sunny

"That is none of your business" Crissy half shouted have growled

He opened but then closed his mouth

"Smart move buddy" she snarled

"Don't be so rude Crissy" Jessica snapped. All Crissy did was growl.

"Umm so are you girls single" Sides winked towards them next minute you hear a clunk

"Ouch Ratchet why did you do that" whined Sides

"Stop asking them personal questions" Ratchet said

"it's fine honestly I don't mind answering them" Jessica laughed

"Yes we are both single, Crissy here just had a really bad break up with her boyfriend they broke up two days ago.

"Oh sorry to hear" Sides said sadly

"Ha doesn't really matter he was a dickhead anyway, fucking 2 faced mole rat used me ha and then dated my best friend and I only found out yesterday he was fucking her behind my back for the past 6 months" Crissy scowled

"Awww that must suck" Sunny said sadly

"Meh doesn't bother me anyway fucking dickhead got what he deserved"

"Why what happened to him?" IronHide asked

"Oh just my father got hold of him the day before he died. The he called me up and told me that its either going to be me that's dead or my parents and now he is in jail for man slaughter" Crissy said shrugging her shoulders

"Well then" IronHide hummed.

"Is that enough questions?" Crissy rolled her eyes

"Wait one more question" Ratchet asked

"And what would that be?" she glared

"I want you to come into my office and we sit down and have a big talk?" Ratchet said standing up and walking towards where Crissy was standing

"I'll rather not, but your bigger than me and will probably take me even if I say no so I might as well come no point in putting up a fight" Crissy sighed.


End file.
